


A Few Feet and Fridays by Pi [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Few Feet and FridaysYou'd think Go players would rather have their hands massaged. Or something.





	A Few Feet and Fridays by Pi [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Few Feet and Fridays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282354) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

**Title** : A Few Feet and Fridays  
**Author** : Rhea314  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
**Character** : Hikaru/Akira  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : You'd think Go players would rather have their hands massaged. Or something.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282354)  
**Length** 0:08:10  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Few%20Feet%20and%20Fridays%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
